


Sleepless Nights

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Prompt!, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Shenanigans, Married Life, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20008789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: Some nights are rougher for Fritz than others.Or, Matt Just Really Likes Married Couple Fics





	Sleepless Nights

It had been a rough night.

Fritz was used to such things, though. He hardly slept, to the point where when his eyes closed his mind flashed to times of his past he could only beg Ilia to let him forget. He’d momentarily open his eyes to find himself back in the thick of a thieving heist, only to be greeted a moment later with the darkened bedroom he lay in.

On this particular night, he had enough. As he jerked awake, he groaned and rubbed his eyes, turning around in the bed he shared to find the other side empty. He fell back onto the pillows, sprawled out upon the bedding, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

Faintly, ever so faintly, heard through the walls were the sounds of a piano being played. Fritz already knew where the source came from-- down the hall, Vixel played piano when he too had sleepless nights. 

Fritz sat up, swung his legs over the side of the bed, and rose. He ran a hand through his hair, then began towards the bedroom door. He pushed it open, softly, then followed the syrupy sound of the piano down the hall.

The door to the music room was cracked open, and orange lamplight leaked from within it to the outside world. As Fritz approached the room, the sounds grew louder, until he stood in the doorway, the door pushed open further to reveal the contents of the room inside.

Vixel sat at a piano bench, dressed down in a loose white nightshirt and black trousers. He tapped his foot on the ground as he played, delicate hands playing a beautiful melody. Under his breath, he sang along, words to a song both he and Fritz were utterly familiar with.

A smile formed on Fritz’s face. “That’s the song we danced to, isn’t it?” He asked, leaning against the wooden doorway, hands in his pockets.

The musician turned, a surprised gasp escaping him. As he saw Fritz there, standing in the doorway, his surprise turned to fondness. “Yes, it is. What are you doing awake, love?”

Fritz shrugged. “Couldn’t sleep. I’m guessing you couldn’t, either?”

Vixel shook his head. “I’m afraid not,” He said, looked up towards Fritz, then held his hand out, beckoning for him to come closer.

As Fritz began towards Vixel, the other man stood, meeting him partway through the room. Instinctively, Fritz wrapped his arms tight around Vixel, holding him close and burying his face in his shoulder. Vixel ran his hand through his husband’s hair, giving him a soft kiss on the side of his head. “Do you want to talk about anything?” He asked, peppering more kisses on Fritz’s head.

It took him a minute to respond. “Not really. I just want to be near you.” Fritz squeezed Vixel tighter, tilting his head to return a kiss onto his cheek.

Vixel hummed, cupping Fritz’s cheek with his hand. “I’m here, love.”

“Thank you,” He whispered, melting into the touch. He sighed, finally feeling the anxiety he’d felt expelled from within him. He reached towards Vixel’s hand on his cheek, grasping it and placing a small kiss on the inside of his wrist, over his pulse. “Vixel?” Fritz asked, looking towards him with a softened gaze.

“Yes, Fritz?”

“Can we dance again? Like we did to that song?”

Vixel’s hand slid up Fritz’s chest to his shoulder. “Of course, I’d love to.”

Fritz’s other hand found itself on Vixel’s waist. He smiled, pressing his forehead to his husband’s. “We don’t have any music, I didn’t think about that one.”

“I’ll sing, just start dancing, love.” Vixel smiled reassuringly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Fritz’s lips.

Like clockwork, Fritz stepped forward, leading the two into the waltz they’d shared many times before. He remembered every time they had danced vividly. They were some of his best memories. As they twirled, Vixel began to softly sing the lyrics to the song they both knew. He rested his head against Fritz’s, singing only for him.

Fritz closed his eyes, immersing himself in the moment he shared with the love of his life. The flashbacks he normally feared dared not come near now; instead, memories flooding behind his eyelids, all of Vixel. Their first dance, their wedding, every opportunity Fritz received to capture the beauty of his husband flashed before his eyes.

As he opened them again, he found himself in the _present_ , any and all fears of his past far behind him, hushed by Vixel’s singing, and the love he felt for the man in his arms.


End file.
